


a smile that defines three words

by ObsidianEagle



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Just boys in love really, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Morning Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:49:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13114404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObsidianEagle/pseuds/ObsidianEagle
Summary: Sometimes actions speak louder than words, and for Magnus and Alec, that saying is a reality.Because their love reaches above and beyond that of words.





	a smile that defines three words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [smoljjp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoljjp/gifts).



> A birthday gift for my lovely beta, meme creator and all-round genuine angel, Lisa!! 
> 
> Hope the next year brings you happiness, and that this fic brings a little smile to your face.
> 
> It's not much, but I'm sure it's nice to read a finished work of mine without seeing all the silly mistakes first, so enjoy! I'll explain the prompt towards the end.
> 
> And once again, HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!
> 
> [and slight nsfw warning ;')]

_a smile that defines three words -_

_to love and to cherish,_

_to hold and to remember,_

_it's everything and more._

Ordinary days consist of waking up, as per usual like any other mundane. A reasonable time was debatable, depending on if you work late or simply want to spend the day sleeping in. There was always that childish mischief inside if you simply skip a day of work, thinking that in a few hours you could be slaving behind a desk and listening to beckoning orders.

That would have been Alec, but it wasn’t.

You could also have days of lounging around, catching up on the latest craze about eighties trends or simply cooking a meal that might take a bit more effort than the simple salad. It can be controlled, what you make and what you add, a fine calculation to make the perfect taste. Then other people can eat that food, to heal them with the nutrients they need and give them that warming comfort from a hot mug of coco.

And that could have been Magnus, but it wasn’t.

Instead, here they are - kissing and rolling around in bed like they couldn’t give a _damn_ about the world around them.

It’s bliss, having someone to share that mischief of skipping work, to ignore the buzzing phones that were thrown aside in pursuit of more important things once the alarm woke them up. Alec finds Magnus’ lips way more interesting, and the way he smirks so cunning, like he _knows_ how much Alec just can’t deny him.

And who would? That smile, so beautiful and hiding intelligence behind it. Magnus knows his strengths and his weaknesses, and Magnus knows how to twist and turn his lips just right to get his emotions across, or to kiss Alec like he’s the very air he breathes.

As the morning sun bleeds through the blinds, Magnus can only see a buzzing darkness. His eyes are closed, yet he sees everything. Well, it’s more _feeling_ than _seeing,_ but the way they’ve learned each other over these last few months has every advantage mapped like a well written play. From humble beginnings of small kisses, to the climax of an ending when hips finally simmer their movements. And today, Alec was making sure to discover and explore every possible thing he could, because today was one of the few days he could spend with his lover before doing some series _all-talk-no-bark_ as he calls it with The Clave.

He was meant to turn up today, but it seems there was a fault in that plan.

Or a distraction.

Or Alec’s incredible desire and need to be around Magnus every waking second, minute or hour. It’s a healthy feeling having this much love radiate through him, finally. It’s been years since he felt like he could smile and mean it. Granted, Alec can smile and he has before Magnus, but with Magnus it feels as if his smile can say a thousand words. He understands him to the point where actions could speak louder than words, their trust so strong and holding that they can learn how they function.

The framework, the fingertips as they touch and tickle, the tongues as they glide and dance. It’s all code, biology, but to learn someone else’s is a question people can’t answer. Unless it’s Magnus and Alec, a relationship so evolved and grounding that it shakes the foundations of the world they live in.

Unheard of.

_Shadowhunters can never fall in love with a Downworlder._

Yet they do nothing but block the words out. They do it by simply focusing on the happy parts, learning from the bad - or simply being so loud that it just drowns out the negativity of what people think about their relationship.

And Magnus has learned Alec is _very_ vocal in terms of his feelings. When it comes to leadership, he’ll fight tooth and blood for what’s right, for the good of not only his people, but Magnus’ too. For Magnus, that means every single one of the Downworlders, but not the bad. Also, there are the times like now, where Magnus kisses the bridge of his ear as he lays back, groans starting to simmer at the base of his throat.

It’s earthy, _rough_ from the morning hours and only waking up a few minutes ago. But Alec’s voice is one of the many things Magnus loves, a voice so unique that people know who he is before they even look at him. Or a voice that gets _deep,_ husky when Alec gains that drop of control, the smirk that frames it and the hands that grab hold of Magnus’ hips.

Over time, he’s learned things about Alec, and Magnus has learned new things about himself too. Like how Alec knows how to make him smile or laugh with a particular dopey smile, one that makes his face lift and crinkles form at the edges of his eyes. He also knows that Alec has pretty much mapped _all_ his spots where the glamour needs a little more effort to uphold. But in the morning, when his tired and dazed state is comfortable, the golden breathes from the get-go, greeting Alec as he wakes beside him most days, other days having Alec waking up first.

Which is what happened today.

He’s due for a meeting, but the sight of Magnus laying here, with _Alec_ _peacefully_ \- it’s hard for him to even think of leaving his side. The way the sun gently touches his face, soft angles of shadow curving over his eyes as Alec’s shoulders block the light from where he hugs into his chest. Dyed hair still has touches of light blonde, almost white, glittering from the remnants of the magic that produced it. Even in his sleep, Magnus will slowly tickle his nails across Alec’s chest, the fine hairs returning the sensation of the tickle over his fingertips. Comforting each other subconsciously through sleep has become a very ‘ _them’_ thing, from Alec running his hands over his back or legs, to Magnus using his nails and gentle caress of his thumb over his torso or hair. Little things, soothing things that make sleep more relaxing, relieving the stress plaguing them from an inevitable day of work and politics.

But Alec has other plans, moving slowly to hover his lips near Magnus’ cheek, leaning gently over so the sun is no longer warming his face. Magnus’ immediate reaction is to grumble, shrinking himself smaller as the star’s heat fades, changing the established state during his deep slumber and causing him to stir.

Alec smiles at that, resting on one arm and using the other to fold his soft fringe back, letting it settle back where it was before like elastic. It must have been styled like that in his sleep, as they were originally lying the other way when they went to sleep, Alec hugging him from behind and softly snoring into the back of Magnus’ neck. His hands were wrapped around his waist, legs tangled and feet tickling each other in their sleep. And now, they were facing each other, moving together and making sure not to leave each other’s side - because leaving was not an option, and it still isn’t.

Alec moves over, placing his lips against Magnus’ cheek. That moment, it was so soft, so domestic that Alec couldn’t help but have a little twinge of a smile, nuzzling his nose into the crook of his neck, breathing him in and the smell that was ultimately defined as _Magnus._ Nothing else would match how he smells, and Alec took a long time trying to place it, to get his head to adapt to the fact that this man was _ultimately his._ Magnus was Alec’s, and Alec was Magnus’.

Nothing could compare to waking up and having that thought, as Magnus hums in his sleep at the small affectionate gestures.

400 years doesn’t leave a lot to be desired, so the little things mean a lot.

How Alec moves his hand from his hair to the small of his back for example, thumb teasing the dip in his spine. Calloused skin grounds the reality of Alec being there in his sleep, Magnus’ fingers stopping in their tracks as his mind takes full hold of what he’s feeling. Alec is waking him up slowly, kiss by kiss, fingertips against skin - it’s like he’s been doing this for years, but no.

Sometimes Alec knocks his nose into his lovers when they kiss, and sometimes he falls over when they’re in haste to get to the bed. Which, as a matter of fact, has led to sex by the bed on the floor, leaning against it when they were too far gone and distracted to make that one final move to the sheets. It’s crazy how much Magnus appreciates these little quirks, because Alec isn’t perfect.

Of course, Magnus will say he is as he leans his chin on his shoulder, looking over to their freshly cooked meal in the cooking pot. Or he’ll say it after a few rounds of mind blowing sex, making Alec blush and turn his face into the pillow. Everything Alec learns has come from Magnus, from how to associate and talk to certain Downworlders to how to kiss and kiss like you mean it.

But even that, Alec learned on his own. Magnus just helped him use it in other means, such as how softly you could kiss someone and still have it mean something.

As Alec kisses along his neck, Magnus’ hand moves to the back of Alec’s, scratching at the short hairs and massaging his thumb at the tip of his spine. It’s a silent gesture Alec knows by now, that Magnus _needs_ and _wants_ more.

And who is Alec to say no?

Trained arms hug around him, hand that was previously at his spine moving up and pressing between his shoulder blades. He kisses his neck with a newfound hunger, to wake Magnus up with the best good morning he could ask for. They’ve talked and joked about it before, but now Alec was doing it. He was waking him up with his kisses alone, adding hands and brushing skin as a bonus Magnus wants forever.

He hums again, Alec’s thumb applying a bit more pressure to his spine, causing his back to arch, moving inwards towards Alec, baring his neck even more for the hunter to place kisses all over.

Nothing too heated, nothing too rushed.

It's Magnus and Alec, knowing the functions of their body and soul, working them completely for the other person's pleasure. And today, it was all about Magnus.

Magnus even tries to return the favour, his eyes still shut but now awake from Alec’s little kisses, trying to part his lips and catch Alec as he pulls his hair, but Alec doesn’t let him.

He pushes his lips to the underside of his chin, down the column of his neck that has Magnus’ hums turning into little breaths, arching his head back into the fluffy assortment of pillows. Alec moves him to his back, hand still underneath him and moving gently over his shoulder blades.

Magnus can’t see Alec’s face, which saddens him, but he can see it clearly anyway. His bed hair, the slight crease of his brow as he concentrates but not too much in his sleepy manner. He’s listening to every sound Magnus makes, every small twitch and slow movement of his body under fingertips. That’s when he knows that this morning, Alec will not let him leave the bed until every inch of that golden and glowing skin has been kissed by his lips. Magnus smiles, letting his body go limp, occasional hitches of breath filling his lovers ears when he begins to kiss down his side under his arm.

He laughs when the kiss directly over his stomach lands, tickled by the fresh stubble that previously felt like a warm scratch, similar to his fingers over his skin. But in this spot, it turns the warm and pleasant atmosphere to one that’s a little humorous. Alec smiles against his skin, earning a little chuckle from his throat, placing a few more that has him whispering Alec’s name and running his hands through his hair.

Hands follow suit, framing the edges of his body and moving his fingertips like a trained painter over a canvas, tracing each vein, each line of his body and remembering it for dark days. Alec knows that _every little thing_ about a person makes them what they are and who they are. Originally it was the way they act or how they look, and it still is, but it’s so much more.

Alec knows that Magnus’ skin glows after a fresh shower like no other person he’s seen. That his hair is soft and falls down the side of his face when he doesn’t use any magic to keep it up. Alec has learned Magnus’ nervous gestures, rubbing his palm with his thumb or his forefinger like he’s trying to spark his magic, but also keep it contained. He knows that he’s ticklish in more places than one to Magnus’ surprise, making Alec downright shocked he’s found something about Magnus that his previous lovers haven’t. Those moments are recurring, and not just physical acts, but words and how he uses them.

Magnus’ smile can say words before he says them himself. His eyes having so many avenues from his history and lifespan, and the colour reflects a warm wooden feel, the gold reflecting nothing but royalty and power. Those mixed together have Alec swooning, because out of everyone in this vast, vibrant and incredible world - _Magnus chooses to look at Alec._

Even when they can’t see each other’s faces, like right now, their small little actions tell a complete story.

Alec moves on his kissing adventure to his hips, teeth biting gently at the sharp bone he felt under his exploring fingers from a few seconds ago. He doesn’t need to see his face to see the bliss present on his features, because the way his chest falls and his legs circle around his torso is a clear answer for Alec. Everything he’s doing is right, and Magnus wants _more._

He also wants to see more of Alec, and how that tall body curves as he tries his best to give Magnus want he wants. Magnus opens his eyes, seeing blur for the first few seconds until he blinks a few more times. It’s like a waterfall, the rush of emotions that consume him as the last remaining sense is finally in use. Because when he looks down at Alec, he swears he’s never been so lucky in his entire 400 years.

Magnus can’t see his face, as Alec is kissing along his inner thigh, teeth teasing every other second or so. What he can see, has his whole spine tingling. The early sun paints a warm, autumn colour over the muscles of his back, shadows forming where the trained muscle tries to breach through his skin. Runes contrast against the usually light skin, but mixed with the warmth of the sun, they gain a whole new look entirely. From how the skin ripples, the runes move with it, hiding the power that’s laced behind them as written Shadowhunter code. Magnus knows every rune well, especially the ones on Alec’s body from neck to ankle.

There was one day, similar to this one where Magnus kissed and traced every rune, teasing him to answer his questions that repeated over and over. Alec knows Magnus is well aware of runes and which one is which, but the question of ‘ _what about this one?’_ as his tongue and teeth and lips trace each one, it had Alec moaning into the air of the apartment until he couldn’t take any more. That day, Magnus learned about Alec’s runes and how sensitive they were, but even more intriguing when he found out they were only like that for Magnus. Magnus held a smirk at the institute one time, as when Isabelle hugs him or a member in spar punches a specific rune, his body has no reaction. It’s only in the presence of Magnus, his lover, his best friend and ultimately, _his future husband,_ that he truly caves and let’s go to this new sensation.

Magnus has to bite his tongue, keeping the noises inside as to not ruin the quiet moment, letting Alec’s harsh breaths fill the room from where he breathes him in.

It takes another minute before Alec reaches his ankles, kissing the knuckle and then soothing his thumb over the bone of each foot simultaneously. Magnus looks down, Alec feeling that stare and looking up as he sits on his knees, Magnus’ feet placed on his thighs. Magnus giggles as he closes his eyes, the lines forming at the edges, covering his mouth with his hand to stop the laughs falling from his lips.

“Hey,” Alec begins, voice cracking at the start, husky from the feeling gripping his stomach. “what did I do?”

He crawls his way back up, looking down as Magnus continues to laugh. It confuses Alec, but he eventually joins in as he doesn’t entirely get whatever joke he’s laughing at. Alec pulls Magnus’ hand away from his mouth, releasing that joyful and happy sound into their bedroom, unable to contain it any longer.

Alec smiles, shaking his head slowly as he waits for Magnus to calm down, but the giggles are still there forming the letters and words as he speaks.

“I’m just - I’m happy,” he replies, moving both hands to cup Alec’s face, bringing him down to nuzzle his nose in an eskimo kiss. “for the first time in a while.”

“I thought you were laughing at me kissing your ankles.”

“Ah, no my dear, what you just did was a heavenly wake up call.” Magnus brushes his thumb over the stubble, biting his lip at the sudden thought of what that would feel like on certain areas, considering Alec was cheeky enough to just place his lips on his thighs and not brush the stubble Magnus likes so much.

“Oh,” Alec fumbles with the sheets under his fingers, searching Magnus’ eyes for something he wants the answers too. “so you… were laughing because you’re happy?”

Magnus frowns beneath him, wondering why that was so strange for Alec that he needs to question it.

“Yes? What makes you question that, Alexander?”

 _Heavens above,_ even after months of hearing his name rolling off Magnus’ tongue like that, it’s still hard to stop his entire spine from tingling or his lips smiling at the name only one person ever calls him.

“Nothing bad, I’m-” Alec stops, looking away and then letting his head fall between his shoulders. “I’m happy too. Like, _really happy.”_

It may be old news to them, but most of the time they see each other, it’s about their day or quick kisses to rushed and heated ones. That’s not to say their relationship isn’t a healthy, intelligent and fulfilling one, because it is. It’s just moments like these, Magnus and Alec alone, so far gone in their love for each other that words are hard to express.

Words won’t reach far enough. They won’t say how much Alec loves when Magnus smiles, or how Magnus loves to see Alec laugh because it’s so rare. These words are reminders that the little things, a small amount of words could mean so much because the word happy on it’s own can mean so much. It’s defining that word and knowing _exactly_ what it means to that person and how unique it feels for them.

Happiness for Alec is from Magnus. His life was average, trying to live up to a family name and make his parents proud, to be a role model to younger Shadowhunters and his siblings. And now, he has all that and more, because he also has a love and an idol he can adore. Magnus is his anchor, the defining smile that Isabelle has deemed as _The Magnus Bane Effect_ because he truly does not shine any brighter than when his lover smiles at him. Isabelle feels a little jealous, but it’s all jokes and games, because she too feels like crying pure joy and having that giddy feeling at seeing her brother so happy.

So _free._

Magnus let’s him be who he wants to be, and Alec didn’t realise that until one night in Tokyo. He stares out into the buzzing city below, the air cold from the altitude as it causes Alec to hunch his shoulders together. Magnus comes up beside him, stroking a hand down his back tenderly, smiling as he meets Alec’s eyes. Then he turns back to the city again, the engineering masterpieces of the skyline in front of him like something straight out of a movie. And this time, it’s different, because the touch from Magnus solidifies that he’s here, and that things like this, these dates are going to be literally everywhere. He can explore the world with Magnus and make the saying _the world is your oyster_ gain a whole new meaning - because he’d be living it, and he’d be living it with Magnus.

Same goes for Magnus, _but yes,_ he’s spent 400 years of life exploring the planet and uncovering the wonders of the world, but he’s done it alone or with a face he can’t fathom the energy to remember. Now, he has Alec, and all those experiences he’s gone through before will be completely new, as he’ll be living new memories with the man he loves with every fragment of his heart.

Alec softly bites his own bottom lip, hazel shards looking from the warm gold to the soft lips below. He’s so tempted just to surge forward and kiss him, but Magnus beats him to it.

Gripping the dark locks his fingers began to tickle between the loving stares, he brings Alec forward to slide lips and tongue together. Alec’s hands follow after, holding his waist and lifting his lower body upwards to hug with his arms, Magnus’ legs following orders he knows well and wrapping his legs around his lover’s waist.

They flip, Magnus returning the small affectionate kisses Alec previously did, Alec putting a hand on his mouth when Magnus ventures dangerously close to where he needs him so desperately, but he doesn’t. It was just like Alec’s, where he concentrates on showing love and care for every part of him and not just the sexual desire.

And as Magnus crawls back up to Alec’s face, their smiles match, saying words their vocals won’t.

Wrapping his arms around Magnus’ neck, he laughs, Magnus joining him as they resume their kissing. It’s funny because Alec can hear his phone ringing somewhere on the floor, and Magnus simply wiggled his eyebrows as if to say – _are you going to answer that?_ Alec answers with a rough kiss to Magnus’ lips, taking hold of his bottom lip between his teeth and softly biting.

That’s all the answer Magnus needs.

For a few minutes, they resume kissing, tossing and turning, hands feeling skin and Alec gripping the back of his thigh, pulling a leg against his waist when Magnus is on the bottom. And Magnus would push his arms upwards when he’s on top, gripping Alec’s wrist and massaging the veins he can feel with his thumbs. Closer and closer still, until their lungs couldn’t take the strain and they have to break for more than a few seconds.

Nothing made Alec’s heart race like Magnus’ face when it’s blushed, biting his lip and having to close his eyes when Alec moves his hand over his skin _just right._ This time, it isn’t gentle gestures, but ones that are meant to bring fuel to the fire, to press and shape his skin and pull him against his own body, grinding and trying to get closer than they could before.

And then they're sitting, Magnus behind Alec with nails gently digging into his abdominal muscles, Alec tipping his head forward as his breathing becomes heavy. Sometimes moans lace the sound, one hand reaching back to the bottom of Magnus spine, the other wrapping back to feel Magnus’ hair and keep his lips to the back of Alec’s neck. Magnus rolls his hips calculated, matching Alec’s own need as he rolls backwards, eventually lifting his head and turning it sideways to sloppily kiss his boyfriend, biting his lip when Magnus shifts his hips a little faster.

It's comfortable, but at the same time so intoxicating. The way Magnus knows just how to angle his hips, or how to control Alec under his hands, gently moving his fingers like a professional dancer. Alec’s world blanks, only _hearing,_ _seeing_ and _feeling Magnus_ as he’s consumed by it. Happiness, freedom, love – it all combines into one and it all radiates from Magnus.

After the first high is complete, Alec moves to return the favour, having Magnus on his back and adorning his neck with small kisses like before, but eventually giving in to Magnus’ little tugs and meeting his lover’s lips. He has less experience than Magnus, but it’s enough, and Magnus will always praise him through little whispers to the shell of his ear to _keep going,_ and _you’re amazing._ Alec used to think it was just to mask the fact that he’s bad, but Magnus’ moans and shivers of his spine speak otherwise, especially the way Alec’s hands map and grip his thighs towards the end, driving home the last few seconds of sweat and pleasure. Magic sparks at Magnus’ fingertips each time, blowing bulbs and changing the colour of the sheets, making Magnus apologise and Alec laugh.

Days like these, from passionate sex to eating takeaway pizza on bed, to more sex and then bad movies – then even more kissing and cuddling if the movie is bad, Alec did not imagine his life to be like this.

And would he ask for another, better life?

No, _never._ Maybe one where he knows Magnus from the start, but thinking about it – he might not have this relationship with Magnus if he didn’t have that specific journey placed out for him.

And as the day turns to night, Alec laying his head on Magnus’ chest, softly moving his thumbs over the damp parts of his chest he missed with the towel, he closes his eyes. They had two showers, considering the first time they tried to clean up and do something functional with their day, Magnus did not expect Alec to drop to his knees in the shower, Magnus feeling a contrast between the cold of the tiles that he couldn’t get a grip on, to the warmth of Alec himself.

Alec’s body is exhausted, but it isn’t bad. It feels good, _extremely good,_ to have his body feeling the aftermath of such an active yet relaxing day. Perfection would be labelled on the front of this day, Magnus running his nails gently like a ghost’s fingertip up and down the length of Alec’s spine. He feels every bump, the way his muscles move from the lungs that produce the softest and most content of breaths.

Magnus kisses the top of his head, comfortably exhausted as well, switching off the TV as he sees Alec gently fall asleep.

“Thank you, for today.” Magnus whispers, noticing how Alec’s eyes slowly open at those words.

He turns his head a little to look at Magnus, his voice vibrating the skin where his throat touches Magnus’ chest, his breathing moving over his skin in gentle waves.

“I should be thanking you,” Alec smiles, placing a small gentle kiss to the centre of his chest, frowning for a moment before looking back. “we should do this more often though.”

“I have no arguments against that, Alexander.”

And Alec smiles brighter.

And it’s not the normal smile.

It’s the smile that speaks three words, pronouncing it in more ways than one. His eyes crinkle, eyes lifting and his soft hair brushing against his chest. Then there’s that soft blush across his cheeks and nose, just a tad more pinkish than the light colour of his skin.

Magnus has seen this smile before, so different and unique to all his others.

There’s a smile of someone opening the door for you in a supermarket, or a smile from getting that toy you really want on Christmas day.

Then there are the smiles that say _this food is great!_ Or smiles they just show someone who’s extremely happy with where they are and what they’re doing. Magnus has seen all of these versions of Alec’s smile, appreciating and holding each one close to his heart.

As sometimes, actions do speak louder than words can. Like today, where moans and laughter fill the air, it helps to know you’re doing something right. But to feel the small movements, the shiver of skin or the twitch of fingers as emotions punch their nerves quickly from the overwhelming need to _feel and reach._

But nothing came close to this one – one that has his hazel eyes shining with something Alec himself never thought he would feel.

A smile that says _I love you._

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was using little words to express a characters relationship, and the saying 'actions speak louder than words' into a fic.
> 
> I love the little things in relationships on TV, from simple hand gestures to smiles, so trying to write that and have it mean something was really fun to do.
> 
> I hope you liked this Lisa! Happiest of Birthdays to you! I wish the best year ahead for you. <3
> 
> and also thanks to Lucy for reading this through!


End file.
